toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Toontown
Old Toontown, also known as Toontown Beta, is a term used for the state of Toontown Online before Cog Headquarters and features such as fishing were added. Slowly the cogs and Cog Headquarters were created which all lead up to todays Toontown Online. Old Features *Donald wore his normal sailor suit instead of his pajamas in Donald's Dreamland, and was not sleeping. *There was a merry-go-round with the Toon HQ in the center of the Minnie's Melodyland playground, later replaced by a fishing pond. *Before Toon Headquarters was released, there was an igloo in the The Brrrgh playground, where the Toon HQ is now, and a tuba in the center of the merry-go-round in Minnie's Melodyland, where the Toon HQ was before the merry-go-round was removed. *The Toontown Central playground was a circle, and was much smaller. It was changed to the shape of Mickey's head in Toontown Beta 2. *Goofy was in Daisy Gardens until gardening and racing came out. *There was a 3-day free trial instead of being free up to Donald's Dock. *Polar Place, Pajama Place, and Oak Street were not originally in Toontown. *In 2003, Cog Headquarters, cog invasions and jumping were released. *Toons started with Throw, Squirt, and Drop until an update in 2003. This allowed toons to get every gag track. *Disney used to send newsletters in real life, until an update in 2010 added Toon News...for the Amused! to Toontown, and that replaced the newsletters. *Toons had orange name tags. They were changed to green in 2007. *You could see the Trading Cards on the old Toontown website. *There was going to be one Cog HQ with many factories for each suit part. For example, you would get Lawbot hand parts from the Lawbot Hand Factory, or Bossbot arm parts from the Bossbot Arm Factory. **The Sellbot Factory that is in Toontown now was going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. *When a Toon was defeated, some text appeared at the top of the screen saying "(toon's name) is defeated!" *There were no monkey, or pig toons. *There was a glitch that allowed toons to have colored gloves, but anyone who used this glitch got their account terminated. *In Create-A-Toon, toons were able to pick any clothing they wanted, instead of plain t-shirts, shorts, and skirts. Now, they must buy these in the catalog or in clothing stores. *In Toontown Beta 1, there were no Toon Headquarters, ToonTasks, or Shticker Books. *Before the 2006 update, there were no Level 7 Gags, instead, toons can go up to 9999 skill points. Old Events ﻿There have also been events that happened in Old Toontown. *Tour Toontown Week - An event that allowed non-members membership for a weekend * Doodles - On Old Toontown, there were not any doodles until Flippy lost his, the doodle then came back with millions of others. Gallery Goofy in DG.jpg|Goofy in Daisy Gardens Old chat.jpg|Before Beta 1, from the developer server. The buildings do not have names Scan00031.jpg|When Toon News...for the Amused! was new The Old TT Central.jpg|The first design for Toontown Central Pajama place dead end.jpg|Behind the tree, you can see the dead end that used to be at the end of Pajama Place Old-TTC-Playground.jpg|Before there were laff points, friends, or the Shticker Book Video:Old Toontown|This is an Old Toontown Video See also *History of Toontown 2008 *History of Toontown 2009 *History of Toontown 2010 *History of Toontown 2011 *History of Toontown 2012 Category:History of Toontown